


Saint Alicia

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the tears start streaming down her face, Alicia is thinking about Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Alicia

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to start posting my fics here. Hope you'll like them!

The moment the tears start streaming down her face, Alicia is thinking about Finn. She hasn’t talked to him for really long time and she really misses him, though she doesn’t want to admit it. They never talk about their personal lives but she thinks she needs to change it now. He’s the only person she really wants to talk now.  
She reaches for her phone but it starts ringing the same time. She looks at the screen and sees ‘Jonathan Elfman’. Alicia really wants to dismiss his call, but doesn’t.  
“Hi.”  
“Alicia, are you home? We should talk.” His voice is weird. He’s determinate and that scares her. It reminds her of the kiss they’ve had. It reminds her how much she wanted him for a minute or two.  
“I’m busy. I really can’t talk to you John” she says and hopes that this will end their conversation. He doesn’t give up, though.  
“It’s really important. Please.”   
“I’m not home” she lies. Alicia actually wanted to get out of here as soon as it’s possible and now she found a reason. “Like I said, I’m really busy. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Promise?”   
She doesn’t want to promise anything to him so she sighs, takes a deep breath and gets out of her apartment.   
“Bye, John.”

***

Alicia finds Finn at his office. His desk is filled with a lot of papers, she can barely see his tired face over those folders and binders. She smiles at him but she comes in unnoticed.   
“Hi, Finn” she says quietly and Finn immediately looks up at her. His face lights in bright and wide smile. He watches as Alicia sits at his couch, staring at her palms.  
“What’s wrong?” He knows. She appreciates that he always knows. She can’t help but smile a little. He sits next to her and stares at her. Alicia can’t stop thinking about his deep blue eyes.  
“I just really need a friend right now.”  
He puts an arm around her. He never does that because they never talk that way. Her heart starts beating faster and she can’t help it. She looks at him and smiles. Soon the tears start filling her eyes.  
“Hey, you got me really worried now” he says, concerned. “What’s happened?”  
“Nothing, really. I’m just tired, that’s all.”  
“If you want, you can get some sleep here” Finn smiles and she laughs. She does a lot of that around him.   
“What’s wrong with me?” she asks but she doesn’t really want to hear the answer. All she can feel is his arm around her, his warm chest that she wants to hug. She’s picturing his beautiful eyes that are looking at her like she was his whole world.   
“Nothing is wrong with you, Alicia” he whispers to her ear and her heart is beating even faster. “Your saint, remember?”  
“I’m not so sure. I do bad things.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“I think it does.”  
“Alicia, the things you do don’t make you saint. It’s who you are. It doesn’t matter how bad things you do, how many mistakes you make. The way you are – that makes you the saint.”  
She dares to look at him. He’s looking deeply in her eyes and smiles a little. Alicia really wants to bury her face in Finn’s chest and never let go. She actually wants to ask him to never let her go.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I think you do, Alicia. Look – you’re amazing person. You’re a strong, independent, powerful woman. You fight for the people you love with people that don’t respect them. That’s why you’re saint. Not because you may do good things or because you’re flawless. It’s because you fight for people you love. You always fight and you’re strong. That’s important.”  
He grabs her hand and squeezes it a little. She looks down and starts breathing heavily.  
“Please, don’t run away from me this time” he whispers, not letting her hand and laughs quietly. She nods. “You are a good person, Alicia.”  
She can’t help it. She doesn’t want to fight it anymore, too. She leans in and kisses him. When she can feel his soft lips, she wonders why she was waiting for this such a long time.   
When they stop kissing, he’s still holding her hand. Finn smiles and looks into her eyes. Alicia starts smiling brightly, as well. She rests her head at his arm and kisses him on neck.  
“Thank you, Finn.”  
“Anytime.”  
Alicia can’t really remember when was the last time she felt that happy. But now she feels that she never wants to let go of Finn’s hand because everything with him is right. Because this man makes her happy. Finn Polmar makes her saint.


End file.
